The invention concerns a method for operating a parking assistance system for entering and exiting a parking space and a parking assistance system for a vehicle.
Such systems are disclosed e.g. in DE 297 18 862. The use of such systems has shown that parking remains difficult even when instructions are given to the driver. In particular, simultaneous actuation of the steering wheel and acceleration or braking of the vehicle according to instructions poses problems.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a method for operating a parking assistance system for entering and exiting a parking space and a corresponding parking assistance system which improves, facilitates and provides for safe parking.